Sailor Moon (Canon)/Dodonova2
|-|Usagi Tsukino= |-|Sailor Moon= |-|Princess Serenity= |-|Super Sailor Moon= |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= |-|True Heavenly Body= |-|Neo Queen Serenity= Summary Usagi Tsukino is a lazy crybaby in middle school. One day she finds Luna the talking cat, who reveals that she is Sailor Moon. It is later revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the heir to a solar system wide polity known as the Silver Millennium. She was in love with Earth's Prince Endymion and killed herself when he died. Her mother sent her to the future to be reincarnated. Usagi cares deeply for her loved ones, and will stand up to any enemy to protect them. In the Black Moon Arc it is revealed that she will one day rule a new Silver Millennium alongside her current boyfriend and future husband, Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and the future king, and have a daughter named Chibiusa. During the Stars Arc, Sailor Moon finds that she must kill the corrupted souls of her friends (after their first death by Galaxia). She defeats Chaos (for a time) and revives all the fallen Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. As the manga ends she marries Mamoru and it is revealed she is pregnant with Chibiusa. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 4-C likely higher | 4-B up to 4-A | 3-B possibly''' 3-A''' | Low 2-C up to 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Usagi Tsukino | Sailor Moon | Princess Serenity | Super Sailor Moon | Eternal Sailor Moon | Neo ueen Serenity Origin: Sailor Moon Gender:'''Female '''Age: 14 at the beginning of the manga, 16 at the End Classification:'''Human, Sailor Moon/Sailor Senshi, The Universal Senshi, The Guardian of the entire Cosmos, The true Heavenly Body '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (when a sailor senshi transforms, it acquires an extremely large physical strength and able to break building in a kick and kill someone with great durability in one blow), Henshin (his Transformation can heal each wound and cancel the curse, status and spell effects) Magic (the main power of Sailor moon is based on magic), Enhanced Senses (Sailor moon can notice the danger at a hundred meters, it can also react before the danger comes and has a proconition through its senses) Immortality (type 1 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or altered, she always returns to life but she can die if a characters can bypas Durability of the Crystal through Powerfull Death Manipulation), Sound Manipulation (Thanks to her dango, she can produce a sound who can warp, destroy Space and Bypass Durability, Light Manipulation (By many way, she can produce offensive light who can blind an opponent and Destroy it), Extrasensory Perception via her glasses, Transmutation (Her Tiarra transforms everything he touches into moon dust, it can affect everything he touches by transmuting it, she can use it in an unlimited way) She can also Heal Mind Control via her positive energy Creation (She can create many things with her transformation, she create Sword, Katanna, Machine gun, Torn and Gun) | Summoning (She has access to The Holy Sword, a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity, and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him), Can Survive in Outher space, Teleportation (she can teleport himself everywhere she can and teleport her and Sailor senshis), Resistance to Mind Control (she is not affected by Mamoru's Mind Control and Metalia's Planetary Mind Screw), Forcefield Creation (an Auto shield appears arround her when she is in danger or when she is flying and protect her and nullifie Elemental Power, Darkness Manipulation and Light based attack), Can affect Non-Corporeal beings like shadows and intangible souls, Spatial Manipulation (Many of her abilities Destroy the space around her and collapse city sized dimension) | The same but much stronger, Lunar Energy (She can receive the energy of the moon) Telepathy, Telekinesis (she has telekinetic power), Extrasensory Perception (When she touches a surface, she can observe all that is related to this surface, when she touched the ground of Nemesis, she was able to find the Senshi that were deep inside of the planet), Soul Manipulation (Thanks to the energy of the silver crystal, she can destroy soul), Status Effect Inducement (she can paralyse an opponent with the silver crystal), Reactive Power Level (Indeed, her power increase drastically and reppel opponents much stronger than her thanks to her Infinite Power an energy due to the Silver Crystal) Reality Manipulation (Sailor Moon can Manipulate reality, indeed she can Manipulate reality to return to the real world while she was at the end of time space in a different dimension and also destroy very Non Corporeal being) Power Nullification (Her Final Attack of the second arc bypass Many Forcefield as Black Hole, Void Barrier who Nullifie and Erase Everythings and also ignore Resistance to Existance Erasure and bypass Durability by attacking through Reality, Warped Space, Time and attacking the Mental, Spiritual and physical plane), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (she is naturally immunise to many Disease and the Silver Crystal cancel it, also in the future she has destroy all Disease in the entire world), Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation (She can easily Resist to Atomic Paralysis and destruction and also regenerate her atoms), Gravity Manipulation (Usagi Exist in a planet who absorb light and matter and also can exist in the singularity of a Black Hole her resistance is very powerfull and is unaffected by that), Death Manipulation (Crystal Tokyo is affected by the presence of the Black pillar who can kill instantanously, she is unaffected), Existence Erasure (The presence of Nemesis Erase the existence of everythings, her power reppel it and can exist in civilan form to this), Time Stop (The Silver Crystal Transcende space time, time stop don't work against her, and also, her scepter cancel time stop), Transmutation (She resist to the transmutation of Metallia and Death Phantom), Absorption (Metalia's absorption is useless against her), Petrification (Metalia Turn everythings into stone, but her energy cancel this), BFR (Usagi can cross Dimension, Space and Time, so Dimensional BFR is useless), Power Nullification (With the use of the Silver Crystal, Usagi managed to resist and ignore the effects of the Black Crystal, which cancels out any kind of energy and supernatural power) Causality Manipulation (Thanks to her Time paradox immunity, she isn't affected by temporal Causality but she isn't protected by Causality Manipulation at the level of Misogi Kumagawa via All Fiction), Time Paradoxal Resistance (she can exist with difficulty with her double of the future at the beginning, she almost has to disappear, but she has managed to adapt and now she can talk with Neo queen serenity without any problems), Space Time Erasure (Death Phantom Warp the Entire space time and also Warp Usagi and try to destroy her but she resist to this assault) Immortality (The Silver Crystal is immutable, does not change any time , Being close to the Silver crystal offers an unlimited life expectancy but this immortality can be bypass if you Kill Sailor Moon), Can see Invisible things and travel intergalatic Distance | all above but Much Stronger thanks to the power of Neo Queen Serenity, Precognition (the Silver Crystal warn sailor moon before the danger occurs), She can increase her power by taking the infinite power of Neo Queen serenity, Can ignore conventional durability and energy manipulation, Time Manipulation (She is immune to Time slow and acceleration because the silver Crystal can just fix the local time and rewind it if necessary), Cosmic Power (Neo Queen Serenity offers Cosmic Power to sailor moon and can use variation of this power), Mind Attack and Illusion Nullification (her attack can attack the mental plane and Disperce illusion), Healing (her wound heal instantanously but not very fast), Statistics Amplification (Sailor moon can increase all of her abilities, Speed, Stats, attack potency during a fight in a random way; and she can also become Astronomically stronger thanks to her second Transformation), Super Form (via the Super Sailor Form), Cosmic Creation (During the Transformation of the Super Sailor Form, her energy Transcend literally all previous level of power, she has create a frightening numbers of Stars, planet and nebula just in transforming herself, also, Pharaoh 90 described it as being like heaven itself giving off it's power. For comparison, one of the gods in Heaven, Chronos, created the spacetime continuum, her presence can destroy the opponent if its power is largely inferior to her), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation (The silver Crystal immunise her to emmotional manipulation, she isn't affected by the Empatic manipulation of the Taioron Crystal who affected all the Senshis), Darkness, Erasure, Death, and Transmutation (Super Sailor Moon can exist inside Pharaoh 90 who can Turn everythings into darkness and Erase things from existence), Absorption (Pharaoh 90 can't assimilate her), Healing | Void Manipulation (She has Completly Destroy the Dark Universe of nehellenia), BFR (She can create an alternate reality and trap the opponent into this for eternity) Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Minor Plot Manipulation (Queen nehellenia has cursed Usagi and for her to die inexorably but she has resisted to that and Nullifie completly this), Sleep Manipulation (She is Unaffected by the Eternal Sleep Manipulmation of a 4D scale of Nehellenia who can cross Dimension and affected an entire planet), Can exist in non Existence a little bit (Queen nehellenia can litteraly Rip her stars seed and she exist with difficulty, she prevent her soul and her body to collapse), Age Manipulation (she became a child again but she was able to regain her age), BFR (Sailor Moon can break Dimension with a gesture for escape for this other reality) Profetic Dream | Astral Projection (Sailor Moon can adopt an astral Form if necessary), Energy Projection, Invulnerability via Silver Crystal (The silver Crystal automatically protects its user, it creates a barrier that protects from any external damage like Void Manip, Space Time Manip, Matter Destruction and many others), Destruction (Sailor Moon can destroy the Galaxy Cauldron, which connects several Dimension, space time and other domains, are able to destroy Thing on a 4D scale), Regeneration (Mid Normally; she can regenerate her wings, arms, leg and Erase a possession), Immune to radiation, Aura (Galaxia came a little too close to Sailor Moon, her bracelet was destroyed because of the power of sailor moon and disappeared), Resistance to Existence Erasure of an much Higher degree (The only things who can erase the Stars seed is the Galaxy Cauldron who erase Conceptually and bypass Immortality as Mid Godly), Memory Manipulation (Eternal Sailor Moon has recover her memory in the lethe river, an Greek Rivers who can erase the memory of Primordial Greek Gods), Chaos Manipulation (She has reppel Chaos, the absolute nothingness and primordial entity), Plant Manipulation and Fire, Water, Electricity, Light, Metal, Temporal, Nothingness, Ice, Spatial and Energy Manipulation (She has Tank the Galatica Sailor Planet who has the enrgy of all the sailor of the solar System) | Regeneration (Mid Godly in an Higher Scale; She can Regenerate himself from Conceptual Erasure of the Stars seed, Soul, and Body), Pseudo Abstract Nature (She can Exist inside the Cauldron, the galaxy cauldron where starseeds are melted into a sea, it's not physical at all. Matter comes from starseeds, the cauldron is a metaphysical structure, therefore Lambda usagi would be metaphysical in that form), Absolute Restauration (The Lambda Power can resaure things from Nothingness and Conceptual Erasure) Conceptual Manipulation (She Can Destroy Chaos, an abstract entity, the Non Existence itself and Bypass Mid Godly, restaure an Metaphysical structure, Manipulate the concepte of Existence thoughout the Cosmos), She has also the Power of every sailor Senshi in the universe, Space Time transcendance Causality Manipulation (She can manipulate the Causality of the Existence of a Being), Sleep Manipulation (can put an opponent in a deep sleep until 1000 years), Acausality Immortality (type 5; she is a part of the Concepts of Light as opposed to Chaos, the concept of darkness as long as light and darkness exist, it can never be destroyed in the same way that darkness exists through light and vice versa), Law Manipulation (she control the law of the Universe and can rewrite it at will like an history, all beings/stars seed are manipulable and she can create all Possibilities and all potentiel in the entire world)| the same but less Stronger (She has lost almost all of her power) Sealing (Can seal an Entire planet and the acces of an entire Universe), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (She has hypoteticaly create the Entire World of Pluto who as no Time, space and concept) Attack Potency: Mountain level (she can destroy a dimension, she is also comparable to Sailor Mars who has burn the Entire Dimension) | Large Stars level + (The initial Power of The silver Crystal can Blow a Star apart ) likely higher thanks to her Reactive Power level |''' Solar System level''' up to Multi Solar System level at her base form peak (She has literally One Shot Nemesis who can Absorb the Entire Solar System (with pluto) with her second strongest attack and after that she gain another Power up and Cosmic Power, she can also Bypass Durability by Ignoring Resistance, and attack thoughout Space Time, Black Hole, Void Barriers, Power Nullification and attack the Spiritual, Mental and Physical plane) |''' Multi Galaxy level''' possibly Universe level (Her presence in her Super Sailor Form is Tens of Thousands Stronger than the Taioron Crystal which has created the Entire Tau Stars System who is possibly an Entire Universe in an alternate world) |''' Universe level +''' up to Multi Universe level (The Silver Crystal Contain all energy space and time include which include Multiple Universe and alternate dimension , he Transcend both the Space and Time , she has also Destroy the Dark Universe of nehellenia in Eternal form andtwo Silver Crystal can destroy the Sailor Moon Multiverse with just a contact ) | At least Multi Universe level (The Lambda Power can Restaure the Entire Cosmos, an infinite Universe who contain many Dimension witch contain their own space time, the Cosmos Crystal is Drastically Stronger than Two Silver Crystal | Unknown (Neo Queen Serenity has lost almost all of her power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to pré henshin minako and Hotaru who can cross Earth to Pluto in microseconds) | Massively FTL+ (Supperior to her previous Form) | Massively FTL+ (Around 525 Quadrillion time faster than light; She has react and move while wiseman send them to the end of the universe) with 1.45 Quintillion time faster than light attack speed (The silver crystal has crossed the universe and reache to Wiseman at the end of the Universe, reache Tuxedo mask who is at outside the Universe in a place with no Space and Time so the value can increase) | Massively FTL+ (Supperior to her previous form) | Infinite (Comparable to Chaos who exist before the space time continum) | Infinite (Lambda Usagi transcended the silver Crystal who transcend the Space Time, she can Time travel just by movement and She seem completely unafected by the Time like Sailor Cosmos) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Could stand and move around on the surface of Planet Nemesis with its intense gravity just fine even in civilian form, around 4,6E+34 kg) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class, likely Multi Solar System | Multi Galactic possibly Universe level | Universal+ up to Multi Universal | Multi Universal Durability: Mountain level (She can tank with no difficulties Mountain level attacks | Large Star level (took an attack from Metalia, Tuxedo mask and Large stars beings) |''' 'Solar System level''' likely Multi Solar System level (She can tank her own attack with no damage) | Multi Galaxy level possibly Universe level (Resist to Pharaoh 90) | Universe level + up to Multi Universe level (She has Resisted to many attack of Evil Senshi, Sailor Galaxia and Chaos) | Multi Universe level (She can exist inside the Galaxy Cauldron, Regeneration, Immortality, Pseudo abstract and Resistance make her very hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless (The Silver Crystal provide an Infinite Sources of Energy and it's her stars seed, she can travel Galactic to Universal Distance without any problem) Range: Standard Melee Range with her Physical blows, Ten of Kilometers with magic | Planetary (she can affect the entire planet) | Interstellar (She create an explosion who appear much larger than the Sun all this while being outside the solar system), Universal with Space time warping | Universal+ (she as destroy an entire Universe and also light up The entire space time) | Multi Universe level (She can restore the Entire Cosmos) Standard Equipment: Various Magical items |-|Items= *'Transformation Brooch:' The very first magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into her standard Sailor form as Sailor Moon. It's transformation phrase is Moon Prism Power, Make Up! In the English dubbed it was Moon Prism Power! *'Disguise Pen:' This was given to Usagi by Luna, so she could disguise herself in order to complete a mission more easily. While she looks like the person she wants to be, she also apparently gains the knowledge of whoever she changes into. *'Crystal Star:' The second magical item that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into the much stronger second evolution of her standard, regular Sailor form of Sailor Moon. It is used in the transformation Moon Crystal Power, Make Up in all versions that the brooch appeared in, and her healing power Moon Crystal Power, which appeared in the first anime series. *'Cosmic Heart Compact:' The third transformation brooch given to Usagi Tsukino in order to transform into a much stronger and more evolved version of her standard Sailor form. It was given to her in episode 91 along with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. In order to transform, she shouts Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up. *'Holy Grail:' A sacred goblet/cup of great, holy power used by Super Sailor Moon in the original anime's third season, and the manga. By calling out Crisis Make-up! ('''''Moon Crisis Power in the Cloverway English dub), the Grail enables her to temporarily become Super Sailor Moon, which is a much stronger and more powerful evolution of her third regular Sailor form. It seems to greatly increase the healing powers of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, as it bestows a far more powerful moon/rainbow-based attack, which is much more effective on a Daimon-Rainbow Moon Heartache. Its origins and summoning were different both in the original anime and the manga. *'Crisis Moon Compact:' A brooch given to Usagi Tsukino by Pegasus when she upgraded her Cosmic Heart Compact in Act 39. Along with Chibiusa, using her Chibi Moon Compact, Usagi transforms into Super Sailor Moon using the phrase Moon Crisis, Make Up. *'Holy Moon Chalice:' An item under Eternal Sailor Moon's possession that appeared in the manga and the first anime (specifically Sailor Moon Sailor Stars). Both continuations gave the item different origins and functions. It enables her to upgrade her power set and become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will. |-|Weapons= *'Tiara:' Sailor Moon's tiara served as her first weapon. In the manga, Sailor Moon used her tiara for two main attacks; Moon Frisbee and Moon Twilight Flash. The latter was one of Sailor Moon's manga only attacks and was first used in Volume 01, Act 04. A bright light flashes from the gem on her tiara. When removed from Sailor Moon's forehead and activated for her Moon Frisbee attack (renamed Moon Tiara Boomerang for the manga re-release) the tiara morphs into a flat circular shape with the gem placed on top. She uses it as a boomerang and can control the path and trajectory. *'Moon Stick:' An item used by Sailor Moon in the first season of the series . She used this item to perform the Moon Healing Escalation attack. The Moon Stick became more powerful after the Silver Crystal was attached to it. The previous owner of the Moon Stick was Queen Serenity. *'Cutie Moon Rod:' The weapon used by Sailor Moon to perform Moon Princess Halation. In the first anime, it was given to her by Queen Serenity, while in the manga and in Sailor Moon Crystal, it was created by the love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. *'Spiral Heart Moon Rod:' The third mystical weapon Sailor Moon uses in her third evolved Sailor form in the Infinity arc and third season of the original anime; including in the Hearts in Ice movie. *'Moon Kaleidoscope (or Kaleidomoon Scope):' A weapon given to Super Sailor Moon by Pegasus in the fourth season of the original anime. In the anime it was a much stronger, upgraded version of the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, and in the manga Pegasus transformed two mundane kaleidoscopes. She used it to perform the Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack with great mystical moon/dream-related abilities granted to her by Pegasus. She uses it as her primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier. *'Eternal Tiara:' The strongest and most powerful moon-based weapon Super Sailor Moon received when she evolved into Eternal Sailor Moon in both the manga and original anime version. It was used to perform Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, and eventually Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss for the rest of the fifth season. *'Moon Power Tiara:' The second new weapon in the Sailor Stars season and final weapon of the overall series. It is the upgraded form of the Eternal Tiare, and it is created when Eternal Sailor Moon attaches the Holy Moon Chalice to the Tiare. With the Moon Power Tiare, Eternal Sailor Moon can perform Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. She also performed Silver Moon Crystal Power in episode 199 with it. |-|Costume Items= *'Red Hair Pieces:' Often called Odango Covers or Odango Shields by fans, appear in Sailor Moon's hair when she transforms, decorating her odango. The pieces allowed her to hear that Naru Osaka was in danger from a distance and when she cried they released supersonic waves in the manga, anime, and in video games. However, the ability to hear people from a distance appeared only once, Act 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime, and it was never used or referenced again in both continuations. *'Tiara:' Sailor Moon's tiara served as her first weapon. In the manga, Sailor Moon used her tiara for two main attacks; Moon Frisbee and Moon Twilight Flash. The latter was one of Sailor Moon's manga only attacks and was first used in Volume 01, Act 04. A bright light flashes from the gem on her tiara. When removed from Sailor Moon's forehead and activated for her Moon Frisbee attack (renamed Moon Tiara Boomerang for the manga re-release) the tiara morphs into a flat circular shape with the gem placed on top. She uses it as a boomerang and can control the path and trajectory. *'Sailor Moon's Mask:' Simply known as Mask or Goggles, was the mask that Sailor Moon wore in the early chapters of the manga. She first wore this mask when she transformed in Act 1 - Usagi, Sailor Moon. She used them to see Naru in danger. The mask later disappeared while the series progressed. *'Feather Clips:' The hairpieces that Sailor Moon wore in all of the continuations of the series. The clips were white and had three feathers on each clip. She would sometimes throw these clips at enemies and at any flying objects heading towards her. She also used the clips to perform the video game only attack Moon Feather Attack. |-|Misc. Items= *'Communicator:' A special device used by Sailor Moon to keep in touch with other Sailor Senshi. There were three different versions in the manga, anime and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *'Silver Crystal/Millennium Crystal/Silver Moon Crystal:' A crystalline object which provides her basic power, contains limitless power and is the source of all energy in the universe. She can call upon her future self to use the power of both the future and present crystal to double its power. In the original English dub, it was called the Imperium Silver Crystal. In the reprinted manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, it is known as the "Legendary Silver Crystal". Intelligence: High school girl level, she is around an average teenage girl and was shown to be an academic underachiever, as well as lazy and a crybaby, although the school she goes to is a very difficult school | She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness Weaknesses: if you withdraws her brooch, she loses her transformation | Unknown *Surpassed her thousands of years old mother Queen Serenity by the age of 16. *Saved the Universe many times. *Cross Dimensions at will *Destroy the Darknes itself *Exist in a Black hole and One shot it *Create Heavely Body with her presence *She has destroy the Dark Universe *She is the Strongest soldier of the Universe *Light Up the Universe and Space Time. *Has unintentionally Destroyed an abstract entity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Usagi Tsukino= Henshin: Usagi can use the power of her Sailor Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon. Early on Sailor Moon was by far the weakest of the Sailor Senshi. However when she awakened to her past life as Princess Serenity she began to grow in power rapidly. She would later use the Henshin Power to access even higher forms of Sailor Senshi. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Moon Power disguise ni nare:' Using the Disguise pen Usagi can transform into whatever she wants. *'Moon Prism Power, Make Up:' The first command that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Moon. In the manga, the transformation is instant. All Usagi has to do is to cross her arms and say the phrase, and the next moment, she has transformed into Sailor Moon. *'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The second command that Usagi Tsukino uses to transform into Sailor Moon in the manga series, first anime series, and the second anime series. *'Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up:' The third command that Usagi Tsukino used to transform into Sailor Moon. It debuted in episode 91 of the anime and Act 27 of the manga. *'Crisis, Make Up:' The command used when Sailor Moon used the Holy Grail to transform/evolve into Super Sailor Moon. *'Moon Crisis, Make Up:' The command used by Usagi and Chibiusa to transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, respectively. It debuted in episode 130 of the original anime and Act 39 of the manga. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up:' The command that Usagi Tsukino uses, along with the Holy Moon Cálice, to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon in the manga. |-|Sailor Moon= *'Supersonic Waves:' Usagi cries and her crying is amplified through her hairpieces, creating a powerful vibration attack. The attack can destroy dimensions and can hit on the astral plane, hurting ghosts. *'Moon Frisbee:' Sailor Moon throws her tiara, in turn it becomes a rapidly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. The Tiara transmutes what it touches into moon dust. *'Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. The kick was able to hurt Youma that was not even affected by the Supersonic Waves. *'Double Sailor Moon Kick:' Sailor Chibi Moon used this physical attack together with Sailor Moon. *'Moon Twilight Flash:' Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect a beam of the mystic light of the moon at her enemy. This attack hits intangible beings and burns them away, even able to destroy Nephrite's Shadow when Mars' Ofuda could not. *'Moon Healing Escalation:' Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to release positive energy capable of bringing people from the grave, restoring power to an entire city, curing people of brainwashing. Pre-Serenity she could use the ability on a City-Scale however Post-Serenity her range expanded into healing entire worlds. During her battle with Queen Metalia, Sailor Moon resurrected the ancient Moon Kingdom merely as a side-effect of the positive energy she was using. *'Moon Princess Halation:' Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a piercing beam of light from the tip. This light can penetrate though space-time and magical barriers, able to hit and affect Planet Nemesis despite the negative energy barrier nullifying energy and the intense space-time warping of the planet. The attack also hits on the spiritual plane as it was able to destroy the evil spirit, Death Phantom himself. *'Moon Spiral Heart Attack:' Sailor Moon channels power from Neo-Queen Serenity herself, which creates a vortex of magic energy around the Spiral Heart Moon Rod which then fires out a Magic Burst either direct from the Rod or emanates omnidirectionally from Sailor Moon. This attack can attack on the mental plane, directly attacking illusions and has enough power to rival the Taioran Crystal. *'Sailor Planet Attack:' A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi in all versions of the Sailor Moon series. One of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. *'Double Moon Princess Halation:' An even stronger and more powerful combination attack used in the manga and second anime series by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon against Death Phantom with their own Cutie Moon Rods. The Blast of two Moon Princess Halation was powerful enough to completely obliterate a planet large enough to envelop the entire Solar System, along with the Cutie Moon Rods in the process. |-|Super Sailor Moon= Super Sailor Moon: Using the Holy Power of the Moon Grail, and later the power she was given by Helios, Sailor Moon can transform into an Enhanced form of Sailor Senshi. The first time she transformed into Super Sailor Moon, she emanated at least 10,000 more energy then the Moon Spiral Heart Attack and scared Pharaoh 90. *'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache:' A more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. This attack also can hit on the Mental Plane, destroying an illusory dimension created by the Death-Busters. The attack was also powerful enough to destroy the leaders of the Death-Busters like Germatoid and Kaorinite. *'Rainbow Double Moon Heartache:' A combination attack performed by Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga using their Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the Pink Moon Stick respectively; thus amplifying their abilities tenfold. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation:' Super Sailor Moon uses the Kaleidomoon Rod to launch a wave of rainbow color which "shatters" an opponent's space-time, locking them inside a glass dimension. *'Sailor Planet Power:' A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. Although the attack was performed similarly in the manga, it was called Sailor Planet Power Meditation! (セーラー・プラネット・パワー・メディテイション) when it was first used by the four Guardians and Outer Senshi to attack Zirconia. |-|Eternal Sailor Moon= Eternal Sailor Moon: Usagi attained this form when she united the Star Seeds of the entire Solar System in combat for the first time. In this form, Usagi taps directly into the power of the Silver Crystal, one of the strongest forces of the Universe. *'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to create an attack that uses the power of entire United Solar System. The attack creates a space-time vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in space-time, the vortex emanates the energy of the Full Power of the Solar System, including the entirety of the power of the Silver Crystal which can create the energy of a universe. This attack seems to be able to hit opponents in other dimensions and can attack on the spiritual plane. *'Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss:' A combination attack performed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon in the manga and musicals. *'Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss:' Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to create an aura of super-intense light and energy. The attack in a single flash destroyed all 8 of the Eternal Sol System Senshi under Galaxia's brain-control all stronger then normal. It also completely countered and nullified Sailor Galaxia's Galactica Inflation. |-|Lambda Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity= Lambda Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity: In the Battle with Chaos, Usagi accepted the Cosmos in its entirety, vowing her eternal love and embrace of the cosmos even if everything she knows is destroyed. Through her acceptance of the entire cosmos, she absorbed the power of all the Sailor Crystals working in unison and gained the ability to manipulate the Lambda Power itself. When she first attained this state she restored and remade the entirety of the static cosmos (all of existence regarded as one unit) and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence itself) merely by accident. In this state, Usagi can use the powers of all Sailor Senshi except Sailor Chaos, and can use the Lambda Power to regenerate from nothingness itself (as she melted down into nothing but lambda essence within the Galaxy Cauldron but regenerated) and can use the most powerful technique in the entire series. Upon achieving this point, she had transcended past the Silver Crystal and the title of Sailor Moon, temporarily no longer being a Sailor Senshi. It is in this state that Usagi will in the far future rein as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity. *'Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power:' The most powerful technique in the series, the power of all the Sailor Crystals, of the entire Cosmos (Existence) acting as one static unit. The attack allows the complete restoration and recreation of the Cosmos and destroyed Chaos (Nonexistence) merely as a side-effect of its casting. Key: Pre-Serenity Base | Princess Serenity | Post-Serenity Base | Super Form (Infinity Arc) | Eternal Form | Lambda Power/True Heavenly Body | Neo-Queen Serenity Gallery sailor-moon-profil-manga.png artbook_1___sailor_moon_by_claudia_cher-dbpc0mx.jpg sailormoon-artbook-vol-3-23.jpg 833f1e2f646cb768b1491e658fc1c9bc--sailor-moon-manga-sailor-moon-art.jpg Super form.jpg Eternal form.jpg Princess_Serenity_1_Artbook_1.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dodonova2